Lightning Strike
by Lady Catherine of the Books
Summary: Frst crossover. If you want more please reveiw. C.L.


This is one of my first fanfics so be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The books by Tamora Pierce

Janskuta – cloth trader

* * *

Deep in the Western lands a yellow light flashed from the sky and lighting struck the ground. In the Southern land, near the border of the Western lands, in a huge lush forest, green light flashed from the sky and the plants began move. In the Eastern lands near the forest of Inuyasha there was a bonfire with the village of Edo gathered in celebration, with two youkai, one hanyou, a miko, a monk, and a demon-slayer. A red light flashed from the sky, and then the fire roared. In the Northern land there were five mercenaries gathered around a hug pile of cloth when a blue light flashed and the pile with all the cloth and clothes moved.

* * *

In the Western land's Lord Sesshomaru went swiftly to the place the lighting had come from. He had been on his balcony when the yellow light flashed and saw the lighting strike even though there was not a cloud in the sky. He had smelled the power in the air and had jumped from his balcony to the ground to see if this new disturbance was a threat. He came upon the clearing and stopped suddenly, surprised by what he saw. In the clearing were scorch marks in a circle where the lighting had struck and in the circle was a beautiful woman. Her aura pulsed with power and energy, it surrounded her. She had long dark red hair in braids that were in intricate patterns that seemed to glow in the darkness; with two thin braids that framed her face. Her face was sharp-featured, that spoke of stubbornness and she had soft creamy, ivory-white skin with a light dusting of freckles. She had to be at least 20 maybe 21. Around her elegant neck the women had a silvery medallion on, and from what he could see it had two names inscribed on the edges and at the center was a tiny volcano, a lightning bolt, a wave, and a cyclone. She was wearing a strange kimono that looked like it was specifically made for her, her clothes spoke of wealth, with a complex design that looked like rain drops and lighting on it.

He winced at the sound of a 'claws-on-glass screech'. He turned his attention to the 'thing' that had made that horrid noise and had cut his inspection of the mysteries woman short. The strange creature was lying on the woman's stomach and appeared to be trying to wake her. As he got closer saw that the 'thing' was a glass dragon about 18 inches long with tail, and it was hissing at him.

"I will not hurt your mistress" he told it. It seemed to be weary but it stopped hissing at him and did not screech at him again. '**That is an improvement' **he thought. As he leaned down and got a good whiff of her sent, his world seemed to shake, move, and turn completely upside down. She smelled of power, fresh spring rain, lighting, and the wind. It was the most amazing thing he had ever smelled. In his mind; his beast threw back his head and howled in triumphant, it seemed his beast wanted her for their mate. In all of his 600 years his beast had never considered any female for their mate, yet one look at her and his beast had been interested, her scent had brought his beast to his knees. He had never really cared for humans, except for his ward, but he could tell she was different. Not that he would take her for his mate; he just wanted to know more about this little onna. The great inu taiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru smirked at the thought.** 'He would enjoy learning all of her secrets'**. As he began to move her he noticed a satchel lying beside her. He took the satchel and picked her up bridal-style, with the glass dragon clinging to her, and walked back toward his castle.

* * *

In the forest the plants immediately converged on their new friend. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome and looked about 21. Just three inches short of six feet, bronze skin, broad shoulders, and thick black hair, and had a blade thin nose and a firm chin. He had on a medallion that had a tree in the center. The man had the look of someone who had seen many things and new how to fight. He had flower tattoos on his hands that moved, grew, and changed. He wore dark green pants and a shirt a little lighter green with no sleeves. In his arms he half cradled his _shakkan, _with one hand resting on his mage kit_. _He was connected to the plants; they could feel the green magic. He felt like the sun or air to them, giving them life. The plants covered the scent of their new friend and wound a barrier around him, to protect him. The plants would let no harm come to their new friend. They protected him and his things while he slept making sure no youkai or human could harm him. A tree stirred from its slumber.

* * *

In the Eastern lands near Inuyasha's Forest the fire smoldered and went out leaving nothing but ash, well almost nothing. In the center of what was the fire was a woman. She was tall and broad-shouldered with brown glistening skin. The woman had a broad face, with a wide mouth, and large eyes. Her silky black hair was a mess of long thin braids arranged in an elegant style. She wore a tunic and leggings; light brown with orange patterns sewn in. She had to be at least 21, though maybe a little older, it was hard to tell with her build. On one of her hands there was brass metal that wound around the back of her hand and her palm. In the hand that did not have metal on it she clutched a wooden staff crowned with a many-pointed star of brass wire. Next to her laid a leather covered trunk, with designs stamped into every side. It was plain to those who could feel auras and even those who could not that hers was surrounded by power.

"What the hell is that," asked Inuyasha.

"It's a woman, Inuyasha, and she needs help she could be hurt," replied Kagome. She took her first aid kit out of her yellow backpack and went to help the strange woman.

"Wench get away from her," yelled Inuyasha. "She could be one of Naraku's puppets."  
Shippo and Kirara went up to the woman, inspecting her. "I don't think so Inuyasha,"Shippo said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sango, as she and Miroku went to help Kagome.

Shippo replied, "She doesn't smell like Naraku, in fact she smells like fire and metal."

"That is strange," Miroku said. He edged closer to Sango than quickly felt her butt. They all heard the "Owe" as he was knocked unconscious by Sango's boomerang**. **"He will never learn." she said under her breath.

"Oh my Gosh," yelled Kagome.

"Kagome what is it?" asked Sango.

"I knew it, she's a demon," yelled Inuyasha. "I have never seen a human with that color of skin and she has a strange aura. Get away from her woman!"

"Inuyasha SIT! She is not a demon, and I have seen humans with this color of skin. I was just surprised because her hand as metal on it and it feels warm," replied Kagome.

"What's that strange circle thing around her neck?" asked Shippo.

"I think it's a medallion," said Miroku having recovered from Sango's hit.

"Yes it is," said Kagome. "It has writing around the edges and there is something is the center of it."

"I don't care what it says. I don't like her." said Inuyasha getting out of his hole in the ground and sitting down with his legs crossed.

"Well Kirara likes her," Shippo stated. Kirara had curled up next to her and was purring.

"Feh" said Inuyasha, as he crossed his arms and turned his head.

Kagome started to look at the medallion. "On the front of it Frostpine is inscribed on one side and Daja Kisubo on the other. In the center it has a hammer over flames. On the back is a Spiral pattern stamped into it. What do you think it means?"

"Well I think the hammer over the flames could mean that she is a blacksmith," suggested Sango

"Well whatever it means we need to get her to Kaede's. Inuyasha put her on Kirara. Miroku, Sango can you get her trunk and staff, Shippo and I will pack everything up," Kagome ordered.

"Sure Kagome," said Sango as she and Miroku went to get the trunk and staff, Shippo started to pack up camp, and Kirara transformed into her larger form. The only one who didn't move was Inuyasha.

"There is no way I am touching her, wench" Inuyasha yelled. "Kikyo would know better than to help her," he mumbled under his breath not quite quiet enough.

"If Inuyasha doesn't want to help her I would be more than happy to help," Miroku said as he started to edge toured the unconscious woman.

"Miroku if you touch her I'll have Sango hit you, and Inuyasha if you don't help her I'll SIT you into the middle of next year, and my name is Ka-Go-Me" Kagome stated. Inuyasha grumbled as he got out of his hole but he knew better than to anger her more. He went and lifted up the strange woman and put her on Kirara. With everything ready they sat out on their way to Kaede's.

* * *

In the Northern land the cloth stopped moving and revealed a young woman of at least 20. She had light brown hair that had streaks the color of the sun; it was braided and pinned to her head. She had a button nose, and girlishly plump cheeks that spoke of shyness yet it was offset by her mulish chin. It clearly stated that she knew how to speak her mind. The young woman had a creamy pale skin with a tint of light bronze. She wore a silvery medallion around her neck. On the front, it had a name inscribed on both sides and in the center was a drop spindle. She wore a loose fitting gown that had not a stain or a wrinkle on it, nor was the cloth around her stained. Which was strange because just a minute ago most of the cloth she was laying on was dirty and blood stained.

"She is so beautiful," Mukotsu said worshipful. As he tried to touch her he was bound and cocooned to a nearby tree by the very threads of his clothes and then chaos broke loose. Renkotsu started to try to get Mukotsu out of the cocoon. Suikotsu had turned into the Doctor and was trying to examine her without seeming threatening to whatever had cocooned Mukotsu. Bankotsu was staring at her as if she was this strange creature he had never seen before and Jakotsu just laughed at the hilarity of everyone.

"I like her," Jakotsu suddenly stated. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing, including Mukotsu who had been trying to get out of his cocoon.

"Jakotsu are you okay?" Bankotsu asked hesitantly, out of all of them he had figured Jakotsu would be the first to try to kill her and the last to even like her in that way or just like a girl in anyway.

"Yes I'm fine and I didn't mean it like THAT," Jakotsu yelled clearly applaud. "I mean she was able to protect herself from Mukotsu while unconscious, she brought the Doctor out, without doing anything, and Bankotsu is already half way in love with her. Which by the way I think is a great choice. She is going to be my best friend especially since she was able to cause this much chaos in two minutes and unconscious. So...I like her." His tone suddenly turned deadly, "Do any of you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not, we wear just surprised is all," stated Bankotsu trying to calm down Jakotsu.

"Good. Now when do I get to see Inuyasha?" Jakotsu said happily, "I can't wait to see those cute little doggy ears of his."

"Not for a while we have to-. Hey!" Bankotsu yelled. "What do you mean 'half way in love with her' and 'great choice? I am not in love with her and even if I was, she is not a great choice."

"It finally sunk in, the baka" Renkotsu mumbled under his breath as he breathed fire on Mukotsu. The cloth had turned strangely resistant and wouldn't burn.

"Whatever you say, brother" Jakotsu said as he happily thought of Inuyasha's doggy ears and all the things he could do with his new best friend and soon to be sister-in-law.  
Bankotsu stopped lecturing about who was a great choice for him and who he was falling in love with; knowing Jakotsu probably wasn't even listening."Okay Doctor how's the girl?" he asked.

"Well nothing appears to be wrong with her, so I think she should wake up some time tomorrow morning" Suikotsu as the Doctor replied.

"If she's not waking up till tomorrow I guess were camping here tonight. Doctor see if you can find us anything to eat. Renkotsu stop toasting Mukotsu it's not working. When the girl wakes up she can release him, till then go gather fire wood and get us a fire going. Jenkotsu go help Renkotsu" Bankotsu ordered. Everyone stared to set-up camp. '**Who are you**' Bankotsu thought to the beautiful women who was sleeping soundly.

So there it is I hoped you like it and I would love to hear any of your ideas for improving the story as I continue, if you think I should.

* * *

Review, Review. C.


End file.
